Opportunity Awaits
by NCISFan2000
Summary: The coin toss - will it favour Harm or Mac? Either way, take a journey with them as they negotiate their way through life after season 10, with its many twists and turns. Our two favourite characters, organising a wedding, moving house, and negotiating the ups and downs of parenting a teenager. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: So I figured I should start this story off with some sort of introduction. My parents introduced me to the wonderful world of Judge Advocate General at Christmas of 2015, when we bought seasons 3-7 as my mum's christmas present. Five months later, we've just finished watching season 10, and i'm completely obsessed. Watching the last episode I couldn't help thinking about where I thought the story should go after that, so I'm going to start with this fanfic, and see where it goes. Be warned, however, that I don't have more than the initial few chapters planned out, so it'll go where the characters choose to take it.**

Everyone in the bar that night watched with bated breath as the coin fell through the air, spinning over and over. To Harmon Rabb, and Sarah Mackenzie, time almost seemed to slow as that coin, which would ultimately decide their future, fell to the floor.

Mac covered her eyes as the coin fell the last few inches to the floor, not daring to look once she heard the chink of coin on floor. When the suspense got to be too much, she allowed herself a glimpse of her fiancé and noticed that he was as unwilling to look at the coin as she was.

A cough broke the silence, as General Cresswell cleared his throat before speaking. "Would you two like me to fill you in, seeing as you seem to be unable to do it yourselves?", A statement which was followed by a quickly suppressed laugh from Jennifer Coates.

"Care to explain what's so funny, Petty Officer?" The general inquired, turning to look in Jen's direction.

"Well, we all know that they both want to find out, very badly. But it's just the fact that now the moment's here they don't want to hear what the finding is-" Jen started to laugh again.

"Just tell us where we're going, please, General." Harm's eyes remained firmly shut, as he reached out and pulled Mac closer to him.

"Well, according to the calls you made before you flipped this coin, it would appear that the pair of you will be starting your married life in," The General paused for a moment, clearly enjoying the suspense.

"If you don't hurry up I'll punch you in the arm, and I really don't feel to being charged with striking a superior officer the night I get engaged." Harm interrupted, causing a ripple of laughter to travel around the room.

"Very well then. Congratulations Captain Rabb, you're on your way to London!"


	2. Chapter 1

**0900 ZULU**  
 **Harm's Apartment**  
 **North of Union Station**

A knock at the door interrupted Harm's thoughts as he ate breakfast. Upon getting up and opening it, his face lit up when he found Mac standing outside.

"Morning stranger." Mac smiled at her fiancé and leaned over to hug him.

"Morning yourself." Harm returned the hug, and welcomed her inside. "So, I've been thinking".

"Should I be worried?" Mac made her way over to the couch, and sat down, followed shortly after by Harm.

"Not at all. But we do have a lot of decisions to make." Harm looked around him at the boxes filling his apartment, and groaned. "For example, what are we going to do with this place? Are we going to get married in the states before we leave, or London later, or come back here later?" Harm stared out the window, clearly overwhelmed with the amount that had to be done before they left.

"Well, one question at a time. Maybe we should make a list? Then at least we can enjoy crossing things off." Mac chuckled. "And maybe we can do this without arguing about it." Harm stood up from the couch and went rummaging through the drawers in the kitchen until he found a notebook and a pen.

"Ok, first point." Harm opened the book, found a fresh page and sat on the couch again. "What to do with the apartment."

"Second point." Mac looked around at the things filling the room. "Your furniture or my furniture?"

"Bit of both?" Harm suggested. "Third point. Do I try and convince Bud and Harriet that coming to London is a good idea?"

"I can answer that one." Mac announced. "It's pretty simple: Yes. You've been a team for such a long time, I can't imagine moving halfway across the world without them coming with us." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Fourth point. Coates? She was going to come with me to San Diego, do you want her in London?"

A smile lit up Harm's face again. "I get to answer one now." He stopped briefly to cross the 'Bud/Harriet?' point off his list. "Of course we want Coates. Again, it just wouldn't be the same without her."

"Well I guess that's settled then." A knock at the door disrupted the conversation. Mac stood up and walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal one Jennifer Coates standing there. "Coates! We were just talking about you, come on in."

"Good morning Ma'am, Sir." Jen said as she walked through the door. "I figured you'd have a lot of planning to do, so I decided to come around and see if I could help.

"You can lose the 'Ma'am', I'm not technically in the military anymore, so please. It's 'Mac' now." Mac smiled, and sat back down.

"And like Mac said before, we were just talking about you." Harm continued. "You were going to go to San Diego with her, and we've come to realise that London just wouldn't be the same without you, so would you consider coming with us? To London?"

A stunned silence followed Harm's question. "Really Sir?" Followed the silence, once Jen realised that answering the question was probably a smart move. "I'd love to!"

Mac leaned over Harm and crossed the 'Coates?' point off their list.

As the three of them sat on the couch, discussing the choices they would all have to make, the list got longer, and longer, and longer, until eventually there were 13 different points needing attention.

* * *

 **1245 ZULU**  
 **Bud & Harriet's House**  
 **Somewhere in Washington**

Harm and Mac walked up to the door, armed with their arguments, and knocked at the door. After a few moments, Harriet opened the door.

"Harm, Mac!" Harriet smiled. "Come on in, but be warned, it's like a zoo in here. Two small children ran past, screaming, followed closely by Harriet's shout of "AJ! Give your brother back his car!" She turned back to the two standing in the doorway. "Sorry about that, but you see what I mean? Zoo!" She shook her head and chuckled, walking forwards towards the kitchen. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Harriet, we're actually here to try and change your mind about something." Mac began, taking a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"Is Bud here?" Harm asked, sitting down beside Mac. "He should probably be in here too."

"Yes, he's upstairs watching the twins. I'll go get him." As Harriet stood up, a look of understanding passed across her face, and she stopped in the doorway and turned around. "You're trying to get us to come to London again, aren't you?"

Harm started to answer her, but decided it was largely pointless, because Harriet had already left the room.

A few minutes later, Bud, Harriet, Harm and Mac were seated at the Roberts' kitchen table, each mentally rehearsing the conversation that was about to follow.

"Well, I think to some degree we all know why we're here." Harm finally broke the silence. "Harriet and Bud, we can't imagine life in London without you both, so we were hoping you'd given coming with us a second thought?"

Harriet looked across at Bud, nodding at him, and Bud began to speak. "We were hoping you'd ask again. We discussed it, and we realised that it isn't all that often that you get the chance to move overseas with work, as a whole family."

Harm and Mac looked at each other, a little suprised that it had been so easy. "So, that's a yes?" Mac asked, not quite following what they'd just said.

"Yes, that was a yes, Mac." Harriet laughed at Mac's expression of disbelief.

"Thank you." Harm smiled at the pair, before continuing. 'Well, seeing as this conversation seems to be going somewhere useful, we have another question for you both."

"Go ahead." Harriet nodded at them to continue.

"We haven't picked out the date for our wedding just yet, but we were hoping that you and Bud would be willing to step in as our maid of honour and best man?" Mac asked.

"Really Colonel? We'd be honoured!" Harriet's face lit up.

"Well that's a relief. I'm sure you and Bud have a lot to work out now, and Harm and I still have packing to do, so we'll leave you be. Have a wonderful afternoon." Mac stood up from the table and pushed the chair back in. The four adults walked to the door, and Harm and Mac walked out into the bright sunshine of the afternoon together.

* * *

A/N:  
Sorry for the short length, I was hoping this would be longer, but the chapter just seemed to break there, and adding anything on didn't seem to work.


End file.
